Botfighting
by Slackslack
Summary: Tadashi catches his younger brother after he's run off at night.


Purely by chance, the older Hamada woke up in the middle of the night to grab a glass of water. As he walked down the first flight of stairs on his way to the kitchen he stopped and sleepily stared straight ahead and down the next flight of stairs. He could feel something was just out of place. He glanced at a clock in the kitchen in question, unsure of why tonight of all nights he woke up out of thirst.

As if a wrecking ball smashed into him, he spun around in sudden fear and realization. He quickly, but lightly, ran up the stairs again and to Hiro's side of the room. There, sure enough, was Hiro's empty bed.

"Where are you, Bonehead." Tadashi mumbled angrily, looking around the room for some sort of a sign. He sat down in Hiro's computer chair, putting a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "What will I tell Aunt Cass? Oh yeah, Hiro ran out at three in the morning and I can't find him. That'll sound really good." He leaned back and the chair lightly tapped the mouse on Hiro's desk. The room lit up immediately. With a sick sort of curiosity, Tadashi slowly turned around in his chair to see a site labeled "BOT FIGHTS".

It was with a sinking feeling in his stomach and a little bit of anger- No wait... Nope, it was more anger and a little bit of a sinking stomach that Tadashi endured through while clicking on the schedule. As he clicked on the current day, he heard the front door of the cafe' open. Tadashi simply turned in the chair and waited for his little delinquent brother to come up.

Hiro took his sweet, sweet time. He played a little with his bot, looked over his cash, grabbed a cup of water... It was all in vain when he walked up the second flight upstairs and screamed at Tadashi's presence on his side of the room.

"Tadashi!" Hiro dropped the plastic cup and groaned as it soaked the floor and his feet. Tadashi glared.

"Quiet, Bonehead. You'll wake up Aunt Cass." He walked over to his brother who shrunk a little as he approached. "What were you thinking!?" Tadashi quietly, but angrily, asked. Hiro grinned at him, holding up a stack of bills.

"I was thinking that it was AWESOME!" Hiro exclaimed- and Tadashi covered the boy's mouth.

"Sh!" He reminded again, then pulled his brother by the ear to sit down. He shoved him into the computer chair and pointed at the glowing screen. "Explain, right now."

Hiro barely seemed guilty. In fact, he seemed more than delighted to talk about the night's events.

"You remember that one guy from highschool? I think his name was Eli or something- He told someone about these bot fights and-" Tadashi gave a glare that shut the younger boy up.

"You have no business botfighting, Hiro. You could get hurt, and it's illegal! CRIMINALS botfight, Hiro, and you have no way to protect yourself!" Hiro stared, not showing any signs of actually caring. Tadashi face palmed and groaned.

"Soooo, bed time?" Hiro asked, and Tadashi gave him a glare that told him he would regret asking so nonchalantly.

When morning came, Tadashi was the first at the table for breakfast. Aunt Cass was piling food onto the table, humming to herself until she finished arranging the plates to her liking.

"Where's Hiro?" She asked, and Tadashi grinned up at here, taking a bite of a pancake while picking up his cup of milk.

"Hiro, come on, you have to eat," Tadashi said teasingly, taking a drink from his cup.

Five minutes later Hiro came down the steps, hood pulled over his head and a scowl on his face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Cass asked, not noticed Tadashi had gotten up and out of his seat. He was now behind Hiro, pulling the hood down before the boy could react.

Aunt Cass couldn't help but snort and burst into laughter at the sight before herself. There stood Hiro, shocked expression along with sharpied-on messages and make up smearing his face. Hiro pouted and clenched his fists, glaring up at Tadashi.

"This stuff doesn't come off!" He tried to reason, as if Cass would stop laughing. But she did not, and soon enough Tadashi joined in.

Was botfighting really worth this?

-Author's Note-

Hey guys, I added a little to this story and fixed some errors. Thanks so much for your support!

Slackslack


End file.
